The Ticket Matches Her Eyes
by darkcloud99
Summary: Raven Spelling just moved to an entirely different continent, was kidnapped and taken back home again, and also has a sister who chose her to take her to the factory when she found a golden ticket. What else could go wrong? The story is better than it sou


"Raven, trust me! Lake Park will be _fun_," Rachel Spelling said, patting her daughter's head nervously. Raven cried into her pillow, "I don't care! What about my friends, huh? Did you ever think about anyone but you and Michael?" Rachel nodded and replied, "Of course I did. The home school there is great, and we just want you two doing home school so Michelle doesn't get scared."

Raven bashed her pillow in, revealing her puffy red eyes. She snorted and said, "Michelle won't get scared. She's your perfect little girl. She has _you_. Besides, maybe sixth grade would do her some good if I wasn't there to help her with everything." Rachel shook her head and walked out of the room.

Raven looked around her new room. She needed to paint it. Sniffling a bit, she checked in one of the boxes for some large paint cans. First, Raven opened the can of purple paint and spread it in two coats all over the walls. Next she painted the dresser and nightstand blue. Finally she painted neon stars on the ceiling.

* * *

Michelle walked into her sister's room and sat on the floor, wrinkling her nose. "Ehmagosh, this place _stinks_." It was true; the paint fumes had spread the house already. Michelle said, "Anyway, do you want to take a walk? I hear that there's, like, a giant chocolate factory nearby. Wouldn't you like to see it? I also hear that it's opening." "And, let me ask, how did you 'hear' all of this?" "Well, there are signs posted all over our mailbox," Michelle answered, shrugging. Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, "Just let me change." And- after Raven changed into a green t-shirt and jeans- the two were off.

* * *

Wow, this place _is _huge! Raven thought, closing her eyes from the sweet scent of the chocolatey odors, floating out of **Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory**'s iron gates. Michelle smirked. She wasn't one to talk, but she knew her sister would have a good time in Lake Park. "So, Rave, whaddya think?" Michelle asked, leaning on the gate. Raven sat on a chair matching the gates, starting, "Well, I- Aaaaaaagh!" The chair vanished, taking Raven with it! Michelle's jaw dropped and she ran home.

Wha- where am I? Raven thought, rubbing her tired eyes. The last thing she could remember was her screaming as a chair took her somewhere, then everything went dark. Raven looked around. She couldn't see a thing except for an outline of a chair.

"Well, well, well- look whose awake." The terrified girl could make out a person- most likely, a man or a boy- walking into the room. Raven screamed and cried, "Who are you?" The person looked shocked as he said, "Well, um, I'm Willy Wonka, the owner of this _fine _establishment." "_Fine? _You call this _fine? _Just let me go home!" Tears began to stream down Raven's face. Willy thought, What did I do, besides let her _drop in?_ He chuckled at his little joke, and then said, "You can go home now. By the way, have you heard about my-" "Contest? Duh. My sister saw your signs. Can I leave now?" Willy sighed, whistling a merry tune. A strange little man with green hair and orange skin walked in carrying a stretcher-like object. Willy whispered in his ear. The man put Raven on the stretcher and carried her away.

* * *

"Raven, wake up!" a voice shouted. Raven groggily sat up, noticing she was in her room. As she put her hair in a ponytail, her excited sister yelled, "I won a golden ticket!" Raven's eyes widened. "Read it to me!" she demanded. As Michelle read it to her, Raven heard something about a young or old or in-between- at least above fourteen- could take the winner of the ticket if they were thirteen and under. Michelle looked up. "It's in two days! This has to be the last ticket..." "Are you taking Mom or Michael?" "Neither. They both have work." "So...who? Grandma's back in America." "You! You're going with me! You're fourteen, aren't you?" "Well, yes...it's a Saturday, right?" "Of course. Speaking of which, I had to tell the home school teacher that you were sick yesterday and today. She didn't really care, no offense or anything..."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Rave? What are you wearing to the chocolate factory?" Michelle asked, cradling two outfits in her arms. Raven showed her a blue and black tanktop and some jeans with a white jacket. Michelle decided to wear a jean skirt and a pink long-sleeved shirt.

"What time is it?" "Um...time to leave!" Raven said, forcing a smile. She remembered the factory incident a few days before. "Let's go." Michelle grabbed her ticket and the two walked down to the factory, where a crowd was gathered.

** "Good morning!" **a voice boomed. It was Willy Wonka's voice, of course louder. Willy boomed, **"Welcome holders of the golden tickets. My name...is Willy Wonka. Yes, that's right, the famous chocolatier. Will the crowds please back away as the gates open?" **The crowd obeyed and five children, with four adults and one teenager, stepped forward.

Willy said again,

**"Ticket number one belongs to Hazel Kenny! Rumor has it she loves Nerds. She's here with her mother, Carlotta.**

**"Ticket number two belongs to Andrew Cho. He is a Chinese who likes to chomp on gum. Say hello to Tai, his father.**

**"Ticket number three belongs to Marry Franz. She is indeed a chocolate-lover. And there's her aunt Marty!**

**"Ticket number four belongs to Andre Sants. Big fan of our new licorice ropes, rolled around in nerds. Hi, Uncle Dan!"**

**"Ticket number five belongs to Michelle Spelling. She loves Runts and this lovely little lady is Raven, her sister."**

Raven flushed as she heard her name. Everyone was staring at her now. Willy came into view, so now Raven could see something other than a trace. He was an odd looking man, indeed- chocolate-colored hair straight as a stick with large curls at his chin, skin pale as paper, and red velvet suit with a "W"-engraved brooch. The strange man also wore a tall top hat. He tipped his hat to the crowd- who screamed in return- and ushered the ticket holders with their adults inside.


End file.
